


Chilly

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotun Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves his blue-skinned Jotun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

Tony stepped out of the shower, surrounded by white steam and quickly towelled himself. There was no time to lose, it was so cold in his tower, the only warm place was the shower cabin. Before he could change into an icicle, he put on several layers of clothes, a short-sleeved shirt, then a long-sleeved one, a jumper and a thick cardigan, his lower body secured from the chill by a pair of leggings and trousers. Then a pair of super fluffy socks and Tony was ready to survive. It wasn't that bad, although he shivered constantly, his hands were numb, the tip of his nose frozen, it was all ok. He suffered for a reason, a blue-skinned, cold-loving reason. Loki was about to get a heatstroke at 20 °C, what choice did Tony have? He got used to wearing gloves and a scarf to bed. Anyway, that could be seen as a form of cryotherapy, so Loki not only metaphorically repaired Tony's broken heart but also really improved his health. Better than expected. 


End file.
